zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Amiibo Rune
The amiibo Rune is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a Rune ability for the Sheikah Slate allowing Link to use amiibo in the game. The option can be accessed through the menu or title screen. It can be activated once Link obtains one of the four runes from the Shrines of the Great Plateau. Link can use it in association with a compatible amiibo to make appear a Treasure Chest dropped from the sky, containing a rare equipment piece and a random selection of various common items such as ingredients, arrows, Rupees, etc. depending on the amiibo chosen. Link can use it with the Wolf Link amiibo and the Link amiibo of the Super Smash Bros. series to respectively summon Wolf Link and Epona as a special companion. Main amiibo compatibility These are the lists of amiibo compatibility and their functions. Others amiibo compatibility By using an amiibo of the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U series, Link will receive a Treasure Chest with a special item and a random selection of items. * By using other kind of amiibo, Link will receive a Treasure Chest with materials like meat and fruits. amiibo Rune exclusives There are several items and companions that can only be acquired by using certain amiibo with the amiibo Rune. Some items and companions only become available based on Link's progress. For example Epona will only spawn after Link has left the Great Plateau. Additionally unique weapons, bows, and shields will only spawn after Link has freed at least one Divine Beast and will not spawn no matter how many times the amiibo is used before a Divine Beast is freed, however one exclusive weapon, the Sea-Breeze Boomerang will start spawning after Link has obtained the Paraglider. However exclusive Armor pieces are available as soon as Link is able to activate the Amiibo Rune function (which can be done after Link obtains any rune from any of the Shrines on the Great Plateau). It should be noted that once the requirements are met the chance of said item spawning is still random, though Epona will spawn thee first time the amiibo that spawns her is used in any area accessible to Horses (she will not appear if it is used on the Great Plateau or Gerudo Desert as those places are inaccessible). Companions * Epona - Link's faithful steed and a legendary horse who is a special Horse that Link can obtain via the amiibo Rune and register at Stables. She has 4 Stars in all stats, max bond, and receives a unique Saddle and Bridle when registered, though Link is unable to change Epona's gear or mane and her name is automatically defaulted to Epona due to her legendary status. Once registered, Epona can be revived by the Horse God Malanya if she is killed. Due to her balanced stats and gentle nature she is one of the best horses in Breath of the Wild. If killed before registration, she will randomly spawn when the amiibo is used again. * Wolf Link - The Hero of Twilight's wolf form from Twilight Princess who is summoned by the amiibo Rune from another plane of existence and can only be seen by Link, animals, the Yiga Clan, Guardians, and monsters. His starts out with three hearts, though can have more depending on how far Wolf Link has gotten in the Cave of Shadows Wolf Link amiibo dungeon from Twilight Princess HD. Link can target Wolf Link to order him to stay or come. He can also tell Wolf Link to come by Whistling. Wolf Link will attack nearby enemies and animals unless commanded to stay. When low on hearts, Wolf Link can eat raw food off the ground and Link can drop food to restore Wolf Link's hearts. As long as he is not defeated, Wolf Link can be resummoned by the Wolf Link amiibo, however if Wolf Link is killed the player must wait till the next day to summon him unless a save file recorded before Wolf Link perished is loaded. Potentially a glitch may occur that will cause Wolf Link to have maximum hearts regardless of Wolf Link's progress in the Cave of Shadows. Unique items * Hero's Shield - A shield based on the Hero's Shield used by the Hero of Wind in The Wind Waker. One of the best shields in the game in terms of durability after the Hylian Shield. * Sheik's Mask - A Sheikah mask based on the one worn by Sheik in Ocarina of Time. * Sword of the Six Sages - A holy two-handed sword originally created by the Ancient Sages to execute and seal the Dark Lord Ganondorf, but they failed and it was used by the Dark Lord to kill the Ancient Sage of Water before he and the sword were sealed in the Twilight Realm. This holy sword was later used by Ganondorf to counter the Master Sword during his battle with the Hero of Twilight in Twilight Princess. Its appearance in Breath of the Wild marks the first time that Link can actually wield the sword himself. * Twilight Bow - The Bow of Light wielded by Princess Zelda in Twilight Princess. The bow can fire Twilight Princess style Light Arrows making it the only bow in Breath of the Wild besides the game's incarnation of the Bow of Light that can fire Light Arrows though the Twilight Bow can be obtained much earlier. "Classic Hero" set * Sword - A classic one-handed sword inspired by the Link's sword from The Legend of Zelda. Its description references the Old Man's infamous quote "IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE!" from when he gives Link the Wooden Sword in The Legend of Zelda. * Cap of the Hero - A classic cap based on the one worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda. * Tunic of the Hero - A classic green tunic based on the one worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda. * Trousers of the Hero - A classic pair of trousers based on the clothing worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda. "Hero of Time" set * Biggoron's Sword - The mighty two-handed sword forged by Biggoron and wield by the Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time. * Cap of Time - A cap based on the one worn by the adult Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time. * Tunic of Time - A Tunic based on the Kokiri Tunic worn by the adult Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time. * Trousers of Time - A pair of trousers based on the leggings and Kokiri Boots worn by the adult Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time. "Fierce Deity" set * Fierce Deity Sword - A unique two-handed sword wielded by young Hero of Time while transformed into the Fierce Deity in Majora's Mask * Fierce Deity Mask - A mask based on the one used by the young Hero of Time to transform into the Fierce Deity in Majora's Mask. * Fierce Deity Armor - Armor worn by the young Hero of Time when transformed into the Fierce Deity in Majora's Mask and by an incarnation of Link in Tri Force Heroes. * Fierce Deity Boots - A pair of boots worn by the young Hero of Time when transformed into the Fierce Deity in Majora's Mask. "Hero of Wind" set * Sea-Breeze Boomerang - A Wooden Boomerang based on the one used by the Hero of Wind in The Wind Waker. * Cap of the Wind - A cap based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Wind in The Wind Waker. * Tunic of the Wind - A tunic based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Wind in The Wind Waker. * Trousers of the Wild - A pair of trousers based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Wind in The Wind Waker. "Hero of Twilight" set * Cap of Twilight - A cap based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Twilight in Twilight Princess. * Tunic of Twilight - A tunic based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Twilight in Twilight Princess. * Trousers of Twilight - A pair of trousers based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of Twilight in Twilight Princess. "Hero of the Sky" set * Goddess Sword - A sword based on the original Goddess Whitesword wielded by the Hero of the Sky in Skyward Sword * Cap of the Sky - A cap based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of the Sky in Skyward Sword. * Tunic of the Sky - A tunic based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of the Sky in Skyward Sword. * Trousers of the Sky - A pair of trousers based on the Hero's Clothes worn by the Hero of the Sky in Skyward Sword. Champions' Divine Beast Helms *Vah Rudania Divine Helm - A helm made with Ancient Sheikah technology and modelled after the Divine Beast Vah Rudania piloted by Goron Champion Daruk in Breath of the Wild. *Vah Ruta Divine Helm - A helm made with Ancient Sheikah technology and modelled after the Divine Beast Vah Ruta piloted by Zora Champion and Princess Mipha in Breath of the Wild. *Vah Naboris Divine Helm - A helm made with Ancient Sheikah technology and modelled after the Divine Beast Vah Naboris piloted by Gerudo Champion and Chieftain Urbosa in Breath of the Wild. *Vah Medoh Divine Helm - A helm made with Ancient Sheikah technology and modelled after the Divine Beast Vah Medoh piloted by Rito Champion Revali in Breath of the Wild. See also * Amiibo * Rune Category:Runes